Love Story
by Nikki Ross
Summary: A life long forgotten one sweet and pure. The truth wrote down and looked at never again. Chestnut hair and eyes what one women lied. A cold February where lovers met after four years time left to forget. Pain and sorrow filled the broken heart leaving her ill. To get her out of the way the wench did what needed to be done. What is needed to make a family one but a secret she hides
1. Chapter 1

_Mystic Falls, Virginia February 25, 1861:_

 _The winter winds whipped through the newly, frosted buds of February My friend Cassandra Forbes and I were walking down the dirt and gravel road of our small town. The wind causing slight trouble for me as my chestnut hair began blowing across my face. Cassandra laughed saying covered my beautiful doe eyes. Cassandra and I were on our way to see my brother, William, and his friend Damon Salvatore. The two of them became friends because our fathers two very important families where Gilbert's had knowledge, Salvatore's had money and land. In our time land and money were very important, though, if your reading this it may not be as important. As we grew closer to the Salvatore Mansion heard laughing one familiar to me, my elder brother, William and his friend Damon. Damon was Stefan's elder brother, Cass thought he was handsome. She would go on about his ice blue hairs and raven colored hair. Her opinion was void ,though, given that she thought George Lockwood was handsome as well. I however was fond of him but not in love. He was a good man polite when need be and he new how to have fun. His younger brother was a year or so older then I. He was a gentleman destined to take over his father's business. We walked closer, careful of where we step, the voices got louder. Almost as loud as a trains horn. I felt bad for the people inside who had to handle the Salvatore's they were a loud family. And given my ability to read people I knew something more was going on that mansion. When we got to the wide open garden of the house I saw my brother talking to Damon. I wondered where Damon's brother was, they were never far apart where one went the other soon followed. Cassandra pushed my arm slightly urging to move forward. We walked over to my brother and Damon. I had been observant of people and how they view each other as already stated. This was not difficult given I had noticed how William looked at Cassandra. I was still perplexed on where Stefan was. I looked around and that is when I saw him. It was like seeing him in a new light. I looked into his forest green eyes and I felt my heart race. I first I thought it was because of the heat, I was delirious. If I had known that in that exact moment I would fall in love with Stefan Salvatore, my brother's friend's younger brother, my life and our relationship would have been much easier. But when is love ever easy especially with the fighting between the North and South I fear that love and hope will soon be diminished. War was never good it hurt everyone in its path. Family, friends, innocent people who weren't fighting losing everything. My father says that we have nothing to fear for nothing happens in Mystic Falls. But I hear the Council talking of vampires and witches, thing that children think of as stories, and tales parents tell to their children to get them to behave. I am frightened to ask father if the stories are true for I fear the answer. My brother says our father shouldn't have given me an education for I think to much for my own good. He say's " Women should know their place." I simply think that knowledge is power and power corrupts, knowledge worse than money and fame. The Council was built to protect this town but they will be our. Fear is what they spread when they say we need protected and fear is everyone's end._

 _Love,_

 _Josephine Gilbert.._

* * *

" The end was cool but the middle actually made me sick," Jeremy stated in disgust throwing the book back down on the table. Jenna looked up from her conversation with Ric. She had a confused look on her face as she stared at her nephew.

" What did you read?" She asked curiously. Setting her coffee down on the island.

He sighed before answering, " Josephine Gilbert's diary."

Jenna laughed, " Let me guess she mentioned a boy?''

" Yeah. and guess who else she mentioned a Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Cassandra Forbes, and George also mentioned vampires and the Council"

Alaric chuckled, " It's mostly what girls talk about. And she was a Founding Family member it wouldn't surprise me that she knew them. Vampires are myths though"

" I know, I know. She wrote this entry and then the war broke out six months later. Apparently her older brother William was friends with Damon. She also had a crush on Stefan."

" Don't tell Elena that. She'll get all worried," Jenna joked.

Before either male could comment Ric's phone went off. He looked at and noticed a texted from Damon, " I'd love to hear more about this Jeremy but I have to go."

Jeremy nodded and Ric walked out of the kitchen and out the door. When he pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House he got out and walked up the concert steps. He pushed open the door and walked inside.

" I was in the middle of something," He stated as he walked into the house.

" Well my bad, but I don't care," Damon stated, " I'll tell you why I called you hear when Stefan and Elena get hear."

Ric sighed at his friend, " It's late, you couldn't have waited till tomorrow to call."

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Damon asked pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink.

" You were alive in 1861," Ric stated more then asked, " Did you know a Josephine Gilbert?"

Ric asking this caused Damon to choke on his drink. He covered his mouth allowing himself to cough freely. When he was done he composed himself and said plainly, " Do not mention that name in front of Stefan,''

" So, you did know her."

" Yes," Damon said, " But for once I'd like to not bring up old memories and make Stefan hate me even more."

Before Ric could get another question in Stefan and Elena walked in. Stefan noticed how tense the room got and looked at his brother with furrowed brows, " Did we interrupt something?"

Damon answered quickly, " Nope. Nothing at all. Just Ric complaining."

Stefan let it slide knowing his brother usually hide things from him, " So why did you call us all here?"

" Well, I have been speaking with Pearl and she told me some interesting information."

Elena looked confused, " what?'' She practically yelled.

" Calm down," he said before continuing, " Someones still in the tomb.''

" Who?" they asked at the same time.

" No idea," he said taking a drink.

" Without Katherine, there would have been 26 vampires in there. That's how many got out,'' Stefan stated.

" Yeah I know that. But I didn't ask questions," He replied getting a sigh from his brother," She said and I quote, " A life long forgotten, one sweet and pure. The truth wrote down and looked at never again. Chestnut hair and doe eyes what one women lied. A cold February where lovers met after four years time left to forget. Pain and sorrow filled the broken heart leaving her ill. To get her out of the way the wrench did what needed to be done. What is needed to make a family one. Get her out and relive happiness once again."

" I'm sorry what did you just say?" Ric asked.

" Did Damon just remember something?" Elena asked sarcastically.

" Yes, Elena I am able to do that," He replied.

" February, chestnut hair, doe eyes," Ric mumbled to himself.

Damon's eyes landed on Ric as he quietly repeated some of what Damon said, " Are you just going to repeat what I said?" He asked.

" I think I know who's in there," Ric said standing up and grabbing his jacket. Damon quickly followed after.

" So, where are we going?'' Damon asked now right next to him.

'' Well first I need to ask Jeremy something. I want to see if I'm right."

" Alright then let's go talk to Baby Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Ric pulled up outside of the Gilbert house and parked the car. Ric turned of the ignition and opened the door stepping out quickly. When he got out he ran up to the concert steps as Damon slowly followed behind him.

" Ric!'' Damon yelled from behind him, " Why are we going to talk to Baby Gilbert?''

Ric sighed and turned around to face him, " Jeremy me was reading something and I want to see if I can borrow it.''

He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Jenna finally opened the door after about seven minutes of waiting.

" Ric?!'' She said shocked, " What are you doing here?''

" Um.. I wanted to ask Jeremy something about the journal he was reading,'' He replied back hopefully.

She nodded and moved from in front of the door allowing him in. Damon moved to go in, Jenna looked at Ric looked back at her and sighed.

" He came with me. I promise he'll be on his best behavior. Right Damon,'' He said glaring at his friend.

He smiled and nodded at the young red head, " Yep, I'll be as good as an angel,'' he said jokingly. Jenna sighed and motioned for him to come inside. He walked through the door and followed Ric into the kitchen.

" Jeremy is in the kitchen,'' Jenna said walking up to her room. They nodded and walked in one by one.

" Jeremy,'' Ric called getting the younger Gilberts attention.

He looked up from his work to see the two men standing in the door way of the Kitchen, " Ric. Damon,'' The last name he said with surprise, " What's going on?''

" Did you happen to find a really old book?'' Damon asked walking closer.

Jeremy laughed and looked at them, " I found a lot you're going to have to be a tad bit more specific,'' he turned back to his work as Damon began to walk closer. Ric pulled him back and stepped in front of him.

" The book you told Jenna and I about,'' Ric said. Jeremy sighed and grabbed it from under the papers that laid out on the table. He went to hand it to him but pulled back.

" Why do you want it?'' He asked still holding the book in the air.

Damon groaned at looked at Jeremy, " Listen. We don't have time for this. Ric and I just want to check something out and then we'll be out of here.''

The younger man nodded and handed the book to Ric. He grabbed it and pulled Damon out of the kitchen. Alaric sat down on the couch and began flipping through pages.

" So what are you looking for?'' Damon asked pacing in front of his friend.

Ric didn't reply all he did was continue looking. After minutes of looking he stopped, " I found it!''

" Great. Found what exactly?'' Damon replied.

Ric read the section from the dairy that gave them everything they need.

 _May 4, 1864 Mystic Falls Virginia_

 _I am afraid. I knew Miss Katherine wanted me out of the way. I knew that she wanted both Damon and Stefan to herself. The boy's Father was not pleased, but yet no one was. No has been since she showed up. I have heard rumors, whispers about monsters. I have heard them since William and I were young. I should have know that she would end up being one._

 _Somehow she has managed to change the_ _Salvatore brothers. They have come to blows with one other that my brother has had to stop. She wanted me out of the way because she has heard of mine and Stefan's engagement. Though our parents had planned it we were both happy with one an other._

 _Tonight is different then when I have previously wrote in you. I not the same person I was the day before. I am different and she caused it. The round up , whatever that maybe, is happening after the Founders Ball. Though, I don't know when. I am afraid because of what Miss. Katherine has made me. She has made me like her and fear she has other plans that burning in a church of our Father._

 _Sincerely. With Love,_

 _Josephine Gilbert._

Ric looked up at Damon, who looked like he wanted to cry or hit something.

" Damon, do you know what this means?'' Ric asked his friend, " What happened after the Ball?''

Damon ran his hands down his face, " The round up happened. Katherine was supposed to be in the tomb. But she escaped, which means,'' he paused not wanting to say the words.

" Means that Katherine turned Josephine. So she would take her place in the tomb. Her taking Katherine's place, if they did a head count, same number just different people.''

Damon began to walk towards the door leaving Ric behind, " You return the journal, grab Stefan, and meet me at the tomb.''

Ric nodded and got up to return the book. They both knew that this was going to be a long night.

After Ric gave Jeremy back the book he got in his car and drove back to the Boarding House. He got and and ran up the steps. After knocking frantically Stefan finally answered.

" Ric, what are you doing here?'' Stefan asked leaning on the door frame.

" Damon and I found out who is in the tomb,'' Ric said hoping that they could get this done soon.

Stefan stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, " Did he tell you who it is?''

" I think it's better if you grab Elena, and come with me to the tomb,'' Stefan nodded and left the door way. When he came back he had a just awoken Elena with him.

Elena looked up and rubbed hr eyes, " Ric, what's going on?'' she asked yawning.

" He and Damon found out who is in the tomb,'' Stefan supplied as Ric walked back to the car, " Are you sure that Damon's right?''

" I looked it over,'' Ric said opening his door, " Now let's go.''

Ric got in the car and turned it back on. He waited a few minutes for Stefan and Elena to get in. When he did he looked in the mirror and then at Stefan.

" Let's just get this over with,'' Stefan said as they drove off.


End file.
